parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinto in Wonderland
'''Pinto in Wonderland '''is Sorenrulescool5’s spoof on the movie “Alice in Wonderland” by Disney Plot On a riverbank, Pinto spots Angel Bunny in a waistcoat passing by, exclaiming that he is "late for a very important date". She gives chase, following him into a large rabbit hole. She sees him leave through a tiny door, whose talking knob advises her to shrink to an appropriate height by drinking from a bottle marked "Drink Me". She does so and floats out through the keyhole in a sea of her own tears, which she cried after eating a biscuit marked "Eat Me" caused her to grow very large. As she continues to follow Angel Bunny, she meets numerous characters, including Ruby and Luea, who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Pinto tracks Angel to his house; he sends her to retrieve his gloves after mistaking her for his housemaid. While searching for them, she eats another cookie marked “Eat Me” from his cookie canister and grows large again, getting stuck in the house. Thinking she is a monster, he brings Rin over to help him get rid of her. When the Rin decides to burn the house down, Pinto escapes by eating a carrot from Angel’s garden, which causes her to shrink to three inches tall, and continues following him. Along the way, she meets a garden of talking flowers who initially welcome her with a song, but then mistake her for a weed and order her to leave, followed by Kaa, who becomes enraged after she tells him she is distressed at her current height, as he is the same height, and turns into a butterfly. Before leaving, he advises her to eat a piece of his mushroom to alter her size. She does so and manages to return to her original height, and continues following Angel. In the woods, Pinto meets Shere Khan, who advises her to visit Rude Dog or Bugs Bunny to find out where the Rabbit is. She encounters both, along with Jerry Mouse, at Bugs Bunny’s house having a mad tea party and celebrating their "unbirthday". They celebrate her unbirthday too, but she becomes frustrated at them interrupting her every time she tries to speak. As she is about to leave, Angel appears, continuing to exclaim that he is late; Rude Dog examines his pocket watch and says it is "two days slow", and attempts to “fix” it by filling it with food and tea but ends up having to destroy it after it goes "mad". Angel laments that his watch was an "unbirthday present", and Rude Dog and Bugs Bunny sing "The Unbirthday Song" to him before throwing him back into the woods. Fed up with the nonsense, Pinto decides to go home, but her surroundings have completely changed and she gets lost. Fearing she is lost forever, she sits on a rock sobbing. Shere Khan reappears and advises Pinto to ask Diana, the Queen of Hearts, for directions home, showing her a "shortcut" to the King and tyrannical Queen's castle. The Queen orders the beheading of Robin, Pinkie Pie and Spike the Dog, who mistakenly planted white roses instead of red ones, and invites (or rather forces) Pinto to play against her in a croquet match, in which live flamingos, card guards and hedgehogs are used as equipment. The animals and card guards rig the game in favor of the Queen. Shere Khan appears again and plays a trick on the Queen, causing her to fall over. He disappears in time to make it look like Pinto was the prankster, but before the Queen can order her execution, the King suggests they have a trial. At Pinto’s trial, Rude Dog, Bugs Bunny and Jerry are called to the stand as witnesses, briefly celebrating the Queen's unbirthday and giving her a headpiece as a present, which turns into Shere Khan. Chaos ensues when a frightened Jerry runs around the courtroom. As the Queen orders Pinto’s execution, Pinto eats the pieces of Kaa’s mushroom she saved and grows large again. The King and Queen order her to leave the courthouse, but she refuses and insults the Queen. As she does so, she returns to her normal size, and the Queen orders her execution. Pinto flees, and the Queen, King, card guards and other characters give chase. When she reaches the small door she encountered at the beginning of the film, he shows her that she is actually already outside, asleep. She yells at herself to wake up; she does and leaves the riverbank to go home for tea. Cast Pinto Rappa(Parappa the Rapper anime)(Voiced by Kaitlyn Maher)as Alice Angel Bunny(MLP:FIM)as the White Rabbit Rude Dog(Rude Dog and the Dweebs)(Voiced by Rob Paulson)as the Hatter Bugs Bunny(Looney Toons)(Voiced by Jeff Bergman)as the March Hare Shere Khan(1967 Jungle Book)(Voiced by Idris Elba)as the Cheshire Cat Diana(Jewelpet)(Voiced by Cree Summer)as The Queen of Hearts Ruby and Luea(Jewelpet)(Voiced by Kristen Schaal and Elizabeth Daily respectively)as Tweddledum and Tweedledee Rin(Jewelpet)(Voiced by Jessica DiCicco)as Dodo Parappa(Parappa the Rapper)(Voiced by Dred Foxx)(Genderbent role)as Alice’s sister Oscar(Oscar’s Oasis)as Bill the Lizard Pinkie Pie(MPL:FIM(Voiced by Andrea Libman), Robin(Teen Titans Go!)(Voiced by Scott Menville), And Spike(Tom and Jerry)(Voiced by RICK Zieff)as the Card Painters Dian(Jewelpet)(Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)as the King of Hearts Jerry(Tom and Jerry)as the Dormouse Kaa(1967 Jungle Book)(Voiced by Jim Cummings)as the Caterpillar Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs